When a vehicle is driven using its spare wheel, or with widely varying tyre pressures, it is possible that the message given to the antilocking control system is an erroneous message of brake slip which either does not exist at all or is not to the extent indicated, which can lead to an unnecessary reduction of braking pressure, i.e. to insufficiently braked wheels.